


I've been waiting for someone like you!

by howveryzoe



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, F/M, georg is jewish, im jewish i can make the joke in this fic, just only a jew is allowed to write this, no this doesn't contain anti semitism or a holocaust joke, this is for gemma, under a hundred words, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howveryzoe/pseuds/howveryzoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from Shiksa Goddess from the Last Five Years</p>
    </blockquote>





	I've been waiting for someone like you!

**Author's Note:**

> title from Shiksa Goddess from the Last Five Years

Since sixth grade Georg had a crush on Thea. Even when his eyes were only for his piano teacher he still kept her at the back of her mind. In Freshman year he finally made a move, sending her love notes and gifts at her locker. Eventually she gave in and dated him. One day in Sophomore year they had sex for the first time. He called her a shiksa afterwards. She googled the meaning and then broke up with him over text and made out with Anna.

**Author's Note:**

> get rekt


End file.
